Austin Henderson
Austin Henderson is a professional wrestler who signed at Wrestling Section E-Federation (WSE). He is famous in Toyko, New York, and New Jersey. He is a Heel in WSE.He debuted against Randy Orton at WSE Smackdown. He is on the WSE Smackdown brand. Early Life Austin Henderson went to High School but dropped out at the 11th grade, he didn't want to finish school because he hated school. He didn't told his parents that he dropped out and he saved up money to go to Toyko to wrestle. He was a kid who wanted to explore the wrestling business and got a contract to TWA. He went to Toyko and train with his instructor, his mission was to make a name for himself. His Instructor/Trainer decide for Austin Henderson to go to Toyko Recuiting Camp, Austin Henderson was hated by the main guy in Toyko: Tough Enough. Austin Henderson did not like the guy attitude and decide to bulk up, he showed the most Charmastic moves that anyone ever seen and The second trainer liked what they saw. Austin Henderson was in the bottom two for three weeks. The Trainers decide Austin Henderson should not leave and should make a impacy, Austin Henderson complete the break your opponent bones challenge and he success the next few months. Austin Henderson was not as good in Toyko: Tough Enough because he didn't wrestle as much. After the challenges, he went on to be called "The Token to Success", Austin Henderson was a fan favorite and ended up winning Toyko:Tough Enough. He was the fifth winner to win at Toyko: Tough Enough, he got 10,000 dollars and had a Trophy with his name on it. He had mutilple companies wanting to sign with him, the one he liked the most was Toyko Wrestling Alliance. He was given a contract to stay with JWA. In his life he had only to present himself and everyone liked him as a wrestler. Most of them wanted him to sign up in the U.K but he decline the offer of the U.K because they were not giving him the opportunity as Toyko was. Soon as he made it to JWA, he made a impact in JWA. His favorite mentor was his first trainer named Steven Mcltyre. Wrestling in Toyko Austin Henderson wrestle in Toyko at the age of 19, His first match was with Frank Sudjikia when he beat him to become the best champion in Toyko history. He became famous and helped Toyko people with their wrestling career, his Toyko career went on to be undefeated in TWA (Toyko Wrestling Alliance).In 2010 he decided to expand his career and he made his decision to team up with Lloyd Armstrong. Lloyd and Austin Henderson became the TWA tag team champion but after two months Lloyd bashed Austin Henderson with the title for them to lose the match. Austin Henderson was frusturated with the outcome, and he made sure Lloyd was injured for good.TWA was upset by Austin Henderson but decide to give him a other chance, then the next year Austin Henderson was framed by Sudijikia and TWA decided to release Austin Henderson. A few months pass and Austin Henderson was given a chance in Toyko training home, he was so good that a agent wanted him to come to United States to wrestle. He'd agree to sign with United States if he was given a chance to prove himself. Few yeara later he got a call from his old Manager saying if he would like to see his fans over there. All over the country Austin Henderson fans came to see AJ MIles last match in Toyko. Austin Henderson won his last match against kuji asukisoma. After the match, everyone from the locker room came out and congrats Austin Henderson for being in Toyko. Wrestling in United States Austin Henderson was already known in United States as the biggest thing that Toyko ever had, people went to see Austin Henderson wrestle and he bring in the big bucks for wrestling companies. He went to New York where he wrestle, he was already making enemies on his first day. When he was supporting the US troops at Tribute to the troops, he gave the wrestling fans what they wanted to see. Austin Henderson went to a training Fauilty and he found out that he was not going to train, Miles was mad and went to Times Square. Henderson went to New Jersey were he was welcomed and he started wrestling in a houseshow for five months. He recently got a call from WSE office to sign up to WSE. He agreed to a contract and now wrestle in WSE. Wrestling in WSWWE (2012-late) After competing in WSE, Austin Henderson went to their rival WSWWE. At the time Austin Henderson debuted and only wrestled in one match. While he liked both feds he sticked around for WSE. Wrestling in WSE (2012-present) Austin Henderson made his way to the first fed he debuted in and that was WSE, Austin Henderson made an impact when he came to WSE. Many users saw him to be the next big thing while many users thought that he was stopped by COP. Austin Henderson signed with WSE and debut on WSE Smackdown. WSE Smackdown(2013-Present) Austin Henderson signed to the highly popular wrestling company WSE, where he wanted to show the world that he still have talent in the ring. He showed up when COP slapped him and told him "SHATAP, You are demanding a match then you got it!". Austin Henderson debuted against Randy Orton and lost when Randy Orton RKO him to win the match.Austin Henderson faced You know it in a I.C Tournament match.Austin Henderson defeated Riyan on the June 7,2013 of smackdown after hitting a SCF off the top rope. WSE Welterweight Championship run Austin Henderson went against Samir for the WSE Welterweight Championship, Austin Henderson won the match and is the current WSE Welterweight Championship.Austin Henderson lost to legend of greatness after legend of greatness did a clothsline to win. Lost the WSE Welterweight Championship After winning the WSE Welterweight Championship AJ Miles faced Legend of Greatness for the title, Legend of Greatness did a clothsline to win the WSE Welterweight Championship. Fued with Chris Xtreme After winning the WSE welterweight Championship AJ Miles won against wartune, next week on WSE Smackdown Chris Xtreme made his return to the WSE after he won the number one contenders match, at WSE Extreme Rules AJ Miles will go against Chris Xtreme for the WSE Welterweight Championship. Chris Xtreme vows to take the title from AJ MIles but after AJ Miles match Chris Xtreme came and speared AJ Miles to end the show . Teaming with Matt Code, and winning the WSE Tag Team Champions AJ Miles team up with Matt Code to be the number one contenders for the Tag Team Champions, both of them attacked Chris Xtreme with the Code Breaker. AJ Miles and Matt Code decided to come up with the name Code of Awesomeness, they won at Unforgiven and became the new WSE Tag Team Champions Chaos with Matt Code Rumors broke out that Matt Code told his friends he want to disband Code of Awesomeness, AJ Miles heard the rumors and started to leave the match early because of that reason. Matt Code told AJ Miles he couldn't keep up with the team and told AJ Miles that he want to be fight alone. AJ Miles took that as something else and decide to listen to Matt Code after their fifth match as a tag team. AJ Miles couldn't believe what he heard but instead he took the hard way out and winning matches for their team. AJ Miles got upset with Matt Code and that's where the chaos happened. New Personality AJ Miles wanted to make a name for himself a new name and have a new personality. He decided to name him self Austin Henderson. Feud with District 2 A few months went by, Code of Awesomeness was the number one tag team in WSE, but then things started going wrong for the team as Matt Code wanted to be a single wrestler. Matt Code made it hard for Austin because Austin was the one who made the team happen. Matt Code saw a opportunity on Rising Star to become number one contender for the WSE World Heavyweight Champion. After a few matches, Austin Henderson noticed Matt wasn't the same anymore as he was angry at him. Austin Henderson lost against Nexus and Raj two times in a row. Matt Code didn't help out his tag team partner and lefted him to be beaten by District 2. Matt Code powerbomb Austin Henderson to end the group. Code of Awesomeness Spilt (2013) After a hit Matt Code and Austin Henderson agreed it would be better if the team spilt after not communiating to each other. Matt Code cost Austin their match to lose the tag team champions to District 2 Feud with Matt Code Matt Code and Austin Henderson feud with each other three times with Austin Henderson Feud with The Dark Marvel and Ryan Conway After returning to WSE, Austin Henderson faced The Dark Marvel and Ryan Conway in a triple threat match to determine who will become the new WSE Hardcore champion, Austin Henderson lost to The Dark Marvel after hitting a crossrhodes to him. Austin Henderson vs Rated Peep Superstar After their feud Rated Peep Superstar won and their feud stopped. Going for the WSE Championship In the WSE tournament, Austin Henderson was going against William Steven Edwards until he won the tournament. The news broke out after Daniel Moxley told the board that he don't care if they fire him, Daniel Moxley was the champion at the time and David did the unthinkable and fired Daniel Moxley. After the news David made the report to every wrestler in the building. William Steven Edwards had a huge impact when he told everyone that he was WWE Real 2 Me along. David made a number 1 contender match to face the opponent at the Royal Rumble. It would be Austin Henderson vs WITRM for the vacant WSE Championship. Winning the WSE Championship - (2014-present) at the Royal Rumble.]]Last year, WSE had a tournament for the number one contender for the WSE Championship versus Daniel Moxley. Two weeks later, it was Austin Henderson vs W.S.E for the number one contender, Austin Henderson won the tournament and went on to face Daniel Moxley at the Royal Rumble. News broke out when Daniel Moxley was fired and stripped from the WSE Championship. David Falcon made an announcement that Austin Henderson will be going at the Royal Rumble with a new number one contender. That number one contender was W.S.E. In WSE, there was a rumor about W.S.E secret identity. W.S.E was actually WWE IS REAL 2 ME in disguise. Austin Henderson did not see that coming and decide this match was more then a regular match, this was WSE vs WITRM. WITRM broke the news to everyone when they knew he was W.S.E. After a few weeks, WITRM and Austin Henderson promoed against each other for their match at the Royal Rumble. Austin Henderson won the WSE Championship, and was surprised with his win at the Royal Rumble. Trained by Drago Austin Henderson couldn't do it alone, Drago saw that Austin had potential to become the new WSE Champion. Austin contact Drago to train him for his match at the Royal Rumble. Drago told Austin he would under one condition he would tell the world who trained him. Austin and Drago trained for two weeks straight and Drago told Austin that he was ready to become the champion, but he told Austin if he doesn't win to build a legacy among himself. Championships and Accomplishment 1x - WSE Welterweight Championship 1x - WSE Tag Team Championship (w/Matt Code) 2013 First number one Contender for the WSE Championship. 1x - WSE Championship - (2014-present) 1x - WSE Million $$ Championship - (2011-early 2012) on Yahoo Answer Trivia about AJ Miles *AJ MIles favorite subject is history *Have been a wrestling fan since 2007 *First show was when Randy Orton came out and slap Cody Rhodes father. *AJ Miles was actually from a e-fed called Non-stop wrestling action *Made friends with users in the WSE fed *Best friends are:David Falcon, Mewi, Samir, CM Punk 4GTS,Matt Code, The Dark Marvel, Daniel Moxley, Woogieman. Facts about WSE (In my words :D) Back in 2011, WSE formed with the user Goblin Boglin now users may not know this but Goblin Boglin was the user Dolph Ziggler nWo. While many users don't know Goblin Boglin he was the one who formed the fed, but retired and gave it to Brogue Kick who decide to give it up. After two days, a user named Natayla - The Next Icon took over the fed, but CM Punk Hates Trolls took over the fed and that how WSE was born. But WSE was not WSE it was Wrestling Section Fed. Mewi decide to change the name to Wrestling Section Efederation, he made the fed bigger and better than ever. The users who were in the wrestling section at the time: *CM Punk Hates Trolls *Dragoontri *Maryse* *CM Punk 4GTS *Azz Ford aka WWE CHAMPION CM Punk *Woogieman *Samir Cerebal Assassin *Jason T *The Best in The World *U THINK U KNOW ME *Rated R Champion *Randy Orton *Know Your Role and Shut Your Month *Nexus *Kara Best in the World *Hips Don't Lie *Layla *The Amazing Adam *The Scorpion *Chicago Knight *CDMAX *The Last Icon *Stephan NGN *Y12 Phantom *Hunter Jigsaw *Juicy Juice *Cult of Personality *Black Mask *Stingette *French Canadian Diva *Heel Wolverine *Just RKO'em *Goblin Boglin *Dolph Ziggler nWo *Frosty *Jeff Meth Hardy nWo *Dwaine After 2012 WSE was infected with trolls and Mewi decide to make WSE on wikia instead of Y!A, COP and Mewi helped built the site and told everyone to vote on the wiki. Some users may not know this but I saw when WSE was debuted and helped users out. I was a major user in the time of WSE and can't believe WSE came this far, congratulation WSE for being a fed for the underdogs to join and know how it's like to be in a fed. Personal Life (in character) AJ Miles was born in Brookyln, New York where his parents divorced for vary reason, he dropped out of school to pursue his wrestling career. He own his own radio talk show, where he talk about everything from sports to wants to be in wrestling. He got kicked out of the radio talk show after people hated when he spoked the truth. He then started a private radio show where he only talked about the current news and when he was found out people didn't spare him but told the company that he was banned from hosting a radio show again. AJ Miles then went on to become a part time writer were he was bound to work on any topic from wrestling, and etc. He played in basketball for two years stint then ended up getting the boot because the team was tight on money. Other Media AJ Miles was in a game called operation: conquear the world, the video game reviewers rate the game 4.5 star and made it to the top 10 must get games.AJ Miles was on the cooking show Chopped where he was the second person to be eliminated, his food was undercooked and the judge Alex did not like the cooking at all. AJ Miles was on the PWI top 50 wrestlers on the year 2010, he made a DVD called My Journey: My voice. DVDs My Journey: My voice: ''The dvd is about how AJ Miles made his way to the wrestling industry, the dvd is also about how his life was for him before he went to WSE.'' AJ Miles - The untold truth about AJ Miles: ''AJ Miles was in the center of attention when a scandel broke out that he played a part of smuggling cash from the banks to his house to give it to his fans everywhere. AJ Miles talkd how he was almost close to losing his wrestling license and plead to never do any illegial stuff again.'' AJ Miles: The rise of AJ Miles - ''AJ Miles is seen at his high school talking about how he was never the one to go to school, he then say how he wished he would of finished school and not dropped out at a young age. AJ Miles was not how he was today, he was in a lot of fights, stole jewelry from people when they were not at home. The police arrested him one time when he was 14 years old, he was ordered to five months in jail. His teachers talks about how he wanted to wrestle ever since he saw his first match at the age of 5 years old. His parents were not in the video at that time.'' AJ Miles: The new me - 'After winning the champions AJ Miles went on to become the most successul wrestler to win two titles in the same year. AJ Miles change his name to Austin Henderson to take on new risks on WSE. Books '''Austin Henderson: The legacy being built ' Merchandise In Wrestling *'Finishing moves ' **''450 splash'' **''Henderson Bomb (A move that Austin Henderson goes on the top rope and does the Henderson bomb)'' **''Horns of Henderson'' *'''Signature moves **Crossbody **Feint roundhouse kick spun into an enzuigiri **Running Elbow **Hangman's neckbreaker, sometimes to a rope hung opponent **Inverted superplex **Knee lift **Multiple DDT variations ***Inverted ***Snap, sometimes to a kneeling opponent ***Spike **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Side slam backbreaker 'Theme Song(s): ' "Come to life" by Alter Bridge (2010-2013) "White Knuckles" by Alter Bridge (2013-present)